


Death is Inevitable

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Grim Reaper. Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be doing a graphic arts project where we had to make an image based on a poem. I chose my favorite poem which is 'I Have a Rendezvous with Death' by Alan Seeger. The last line is a reflection of the inspiration I got from his poem for my poem.

Blanketed in fog and not a person in sight

Where dreams and nightmares meet in dead of night

Picturesque this scene of grotesque

Horror and heart palpitations leaving your body in distress

Pressed, under duress, and stressed to your limit

Digging your own grave so I can bury you in it

I follow you in the dark in silence

A harbinger of doom and violence

Fear my sharp mind and cunning

When I finally appear, there is no use in running

I take what is mine to reap

Your soul I take and it's mine to keep

Lay you down to sleep, to never wake up again

A power of light and dark before time even began

I haunt all steps of life

Bidding my time before I strike

But never before the time is right

I'm your guide into the darkness or the light

Remember I'll be there for your last dying breath

You will not fail your rendezvous with death


End file.
